Evil Ash
You may be looking for the original 'Ash Williams, the '''simulacrum grown from his hand, or the [[Evil Ash II|'Evil Ash']] from Ash vs Evil Dead. 'Evil Ash, also known as '''Bad(-Ass) Ash, is the main antagonist of Army of Darkness, and is a physical embodiment of Ash's dark side. Another version of Evil Ash came about by growing out from Ash's severed hand. This Evil Ash was more subtle than that of his previous version, being more "human" in mannerisms and suffering from human weaknesses such as the as the injuries that Ash possessed. Biography The Hallucination (Evil Dead II) An early version of Evil Ash first appeared in The Cabin in Evil Dead II. This Evil Ash lunged at the real Ash from a mirror, and began to strangle him, but as Ash tried to get away from him, only to find that he is strangling himself. it's unknown if Evil Ash was really there at all. The Physical Manifestation Army of Darkness Shortly after being brought back in time to England in 1300 AD, Ash was on a quest for the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. During Ash's journey for the Book of The Dead, he was chased through the forest by the Kandarian Demon. This chase forced Ash to seek shelter from the demon in a windmill just outside of the forest. During Ash's stay at the windmill, he thought he saw someone standing in the windmill watching him as he went outside. Ash was willing to fight whoever he saw watching him, and charged at the man, who did likewise. As it turned out, Ash saw his reflection and ran face first into a mirror. With the glass of the mirror in pieces, tiny versions of Ash hopped out of the mirror itself. One of these Mini-Ashes jumped into the mouth of the normal Ash, and began to attack the large Ash from the inside. To put an end to this, the normal Ash drank a pot of boiling water to hopefully kill the Mini-Ash, but it only made Ash's situation worse. The Mini-Ash began to grow out of Ash's right side, and eventually completely separated from the original Ash. Once the two separated, Evil Ash began to beat up his "goody little two-shoes" counterpart until good Ash shot him in the face with his Boomstick. Evil Ash was then strapped down to a table, chopped up, and buried in front of the windmill. When Ash found the Necronomicon in the graveyard, he forgot the last of the three magic words and accidentally awoke the dead, including Evil Ash. Evil Ash started rounding up the resurrected dead, and led them in the attack on Castle Kandar to get the Necronomicon and take over the world. Good Ash fought Evil Ash during the battle, and eventually set him on fire, reducing him to a skeleton. Evil Ash survived, though, and jumped down onto a catapult that, unbeknownst to him, had a gunpowder bag that was accidently lit only moments ago by Ash's torch. Ash activated the catapult, catapulting Evil Ash into the air with the bag of gunpowder, which exploded, completely destroying Evil Ash and forcing the remainder of his army to retreat. Return To The Cabin A new version of Evil Ash appeared when Ash Williams returned to the Knowby's Cabin 30 years after his first trip there. Originating from Ash's Deadite possessed hand, this Evil Ash is considered to be a completely different version from the one Ash faced in the Medieval times. Ruby's Evil Ash Another evil Ash was born during the third season of the show. He bares similar traits to his previous incarnation, the one from season one. Though this time we see him as a baby and later as a small child before turning into a full grown adult Evil Ash. He is shown loyalty towards his "mother" Ruby and obeys her orders. They have a mother son relationship, in a grotesque, bizarre way. This Ash has been defeated, just like his predecessors, by the hands of the one true Ash. This time, he's been shot two times in the head, before he could unleash his full potential and becoming the propeshized one that his mother wished him to become. Other Versions Video Games Evil Dead: Hail To The King (2000) For Evil Ash's disguise in '''Hail To The King, '''see' Father Allard''' Despite being destroyed by the explosion described previously, in the video game Evil Dead: Hail to the King, Evil Ash returns once again through the mirror of the cabin. This implies that Evil Ash is a permanent link with Ash, and as long as he lives Evil Ash can still enter our world with the proper incantations usually used to summon the Deadites. Evil Ash kidnaps Jenny and leads Ash once again through time to rescue her. He poses as the friendly Father Allard so as to fool Ash into gathering the remaining Necronomicon pages. His appearance in this game has him appearing as a pale, almost skeletal version of Ash and attacks by generating explosions from his body. One-Shot Comic Stories In 2014's ''Convention Invasion one-shot, Evil Ash is resurrected and plans to use the other two Necronomicons that Ash left in the graveyard in 1300 AD to take over the world. Trivia * The Necronomicon appears in Poker Night 2 as a bounty from Ash. If the bounty is claimed, the player unlocks an Evil Ash helmet for Pyro in Team Fortress 2, and Evil Ash's head for the Commando in Borderlands 2. * Wiseman, a servant of King Arthur of England, refers to Evil Ash as "the evil", which is also used to refer to the evil force comprised of the demon spirits from the first two films and incidentally is seen chasing Ash moments before Evil Ash comes out of the mirror. This could imply that Evil Ash is in fact, a physical extension of the Kandarian Demon combined with Ash's dark side in the mirror. However, Evil Ash is shown to be independent, saying "I" instead of "we" or "us", which even the Kandarian demon does. ** Ironically, the Evil Ash that appeared in Ash vs. Evil Dead doesn't appear to possess any level of super strength as both Ash and Amanda were evenly matched against him with Amanda being able to overpower him and sever his hand. The Evil Ash in Army of Darkness was unable to overpower Ash in terms of raw strength even when he had the advantage of position. Gallery Borderlands2EvilAshHead.png|The Commando's Evil Ash Head for Borderlands 2 TF2EvilAshPyro.png|The Pyro's Evil Ash helmet in TF2 Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Deadites Category:Deadite Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Killed by Ash Williams Category:Demons Category:Army of Darkness Characters